Sonic Werehog
Sonic the Werehog is Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)'s bestial werewolf-like form in the game Sonic Unleashed, Amy and the Beast and Amy and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. Overview Sonic was transformed into this form for the first time when Dr. Eggman used a machine to painfully extract the power of the Chaos Emerald from Super Sonic, with which Eggman would fire a Chaos Energy Cannon at the Earth, releasing and awakening the creature known as Dark Gaia from the core of the planet. In the process, due to his close proximity to the Chaos Emeralds, some of Dark Gaia's energy infested Sonic's body, causing his transformation. Sonic only transforms at night because that is the only time of day when Dark Gaia can move about and affect people. When transforming into the Werehog (or transforming back to normal), a light and a cloud of purple smoke envelops him. Sonic the Werehog features a different gameplay than Sonic's normal form. He attacks with his arms and fists, which can stretch out and punch his foes. In Werehog Stages, Sonic loses his speed and must fight through swarms of enemies with his new fists. Rather than using a counted number of rings, Sonic uses a health bar, where collecting rings refills the bar. Aside from the usual ability of Sonic being able to race down ramps throughout the levels, in Werehog form you must get across gaps in a tightrope walking fashion. Sonic retains most of his normal abilities and personality in this form as well as the ability to speak, though with more of a growl than normal. It appears, however, that Sonic gains some minor bestial behavior while in this form, as he howls like a real werewolf at the start of a night stage, during the Dark Gaia Phoenix boss fight, or upon getting an A-Rank. He can also run on all fours like a real wolf and fight in a more ferocious way than his normal self. Therefore, it can basically just be considered a darker, more feral form of Sonic rather than as a split-personality monster like other interpretations of werewolves. Despite this, however, Sonic the Werehog still has Sonic the Hedgehog's good heart. This is primarily due to his will, which is too strong for Dark Gaia to affect in any way. Before the final showdown with Dark Gaia, Dark Gaia re-absorbed its remaining power that Sonic had incidentally taken at the start of the game, stripping Sonic of his Werehog form for good. Appearance Following the theme of the Werewolf, Sonic receives more bestial traits in this transformation. When transformed, Sonic grows slightly taller and he gains much more muscle mass and weight. As a result, his chest gets broader, and his arms grows larger and out of proportion. His hands also get bigger and his nails become claws that he can use offensively. His muzzle grows larger as well and his teeth become sharp and pointy, making him resemble more that of a wolf. His ears also become more curved. In this form Sonic's skin turns light blue and his fur turns gray/dark blue and becomes much longer, thicker and grows out in places where he would not have fur, such as his arms and chest, with traits of white fur on his wrists, the end of his quills and on his chest. As a result of the increased fur, his neck becomes even less visible. While as a Werehog, Sonic loses his gloves, exposing his hands and his socks becomes slightly frilled in the back. The white stripe on his shoes is replaced with grey metal that has three spikes on the surface, and the bottom of his shoes becomes covered with small metal spikes. Powers and abilities As Sonic the Werehog, Sonic gains a noticeable increase in physical strength, allowing him to open sealed doors and entrances, effortlessly pick up, throw and swing larger enemies and objects, pull very hard levers with ease (and in some cases, also uses his energy to aid him), destroy metal vaults with one hit and even topple creatures several times his size, such as the Titan and the Dark Gaia Phoenix. In this form, Sonic is able to stretch his arms over long distances and can do so in an instant. It is unknown how far he can stretch his arms, however. Sonic accidentally discovered this ability after he tried to catch a falling ice cream cone. Sonic mainly uses this ability in combat, allowing him to increase his attack range, grab enemies from long distances, build momentum for his attacks and create various forms of combat moves with the energy of Dark Gaia. He can even enlarge his arms and hands to increase the power and range of his attacks even further beyond. Besides combat, Sonic can also use this ability to travel around, such as grabbing onto ridges, stretching his arm out to the nearest pole, swing over there, then stretch out to the next pole, etc. As a Werehog, Sonic loses his trademark speed, though he's still faster then the average human. He's, however, able to run faster by dashing on all fours, making able to run past enemies or launch quick strikes and assaults. In this form Sonic is also shown having the ability to use a form of dark energy, possibly due to Dark Gaia being the source of Sonic's Werehog form, which he applies in hand-to-hand combat, or uses to charge up his attacks. He can also put up a powerful energy shield when guarding, and can even pick up the Dark Gaia Force which is left behind by Dark Gaia's minions when they're defeated. Once he has filled his Unleashed Gauge, Sonic can enter his Unleashed Mode. In that time, Sonic glows blue, his movements becomes faster, he becomes more powerful, and the damage he deals doubles and the damage he receives halves (In the latter's case, it makes Sonic invincible instead in the PS3 and Xbox 360 version of Sonic Unleashed). Sonic the Werehog uses a type of feral hand-to-hand combat to fight his enemies. Basically, when using his fists, Sonic can deal greater damage, but only in a focused area, and when using his claws, he can attack several opponents at once, but the damage will be much less. Hook Attacks *'Wild Whirl': Sonic does several wide claw attacks. *'Rolling Kick Combo': Sonic does a claw attack, a spinning kick, and ends with a break dance spin that can knocks back several surrounding foes. *'Sho-Claw-Ken': Similar to the Sho-Hog-Ken; Sonic does two claw attacks and an uppercut that sends an enemy up in the air. Allows Aerial attacks into combos. *'Egg Scrambler': Sonic does two claw attacks, two more while spinning forward, and a cross attack to enemies in front of him. *'Wereclap': Sonic does three Wide Claw attacks, puts both fists together, swings them, and stops while doing a large clap on enemies in front of where he is standing, crippling the enemy. *'Feral Wild Whirl': Same as Wild Whirl except Sonic ends with a spinning attack. *'Earthshaker': After doing the Wild Whirl, Sonic enlarges his fists and repeatedly slams them into the ground. He ends it by slamming both fists simultaneously that sends all enemies within the impact in the air. Allows Aerial attacks into combos. *'Wild Whirl Were-Hammer': After doing the Wild Whirl, Sonic jumps high in the air, punches the ground, and sends every enemy within the radius of the attack into the air. Allows Aerial attacks into combos. *'Ultimate Wild Combo': Similar to Egg Scrambler except Sonic ends it by stretching out his arms and swinging in front of him and behind. *'Unleashed Wild Combo': After doing the Ultimate Wild Combo, Sonic swings his fists in a half circle, jumps up into the air, and sends two Missile Punches into the ground. Aerial Attacks *'Flying Double-Punch': Sonic does two straight punches while in midair. *'Aerial Claw Slash': Sonic does two wide claw attacks while in midair. *'Diving Body Press': While in midair, Sonic spreads his arms, claws, and legs out and body slams the ground, hitting any enemy within the impact. Can only be done during a ground attack that brings Sonic into the air, such as the Sho-Hog-Ken. *'Aerial Piledriver': While in midair, Sonic grabs a medium sized enemy and smashes them into the ground, hitting all enemies with the impacts range. *'Flying Double-Punch Crush': Same as Flying Double Punch except Sonic ends with a forward kick. *'Aerial Claw Slash and Spin': Same as Aerial Claw Slash except ends by spinning forward. *'Shooting Star Combo': Same as Flying Double Punch except Sonic does a forward cartwheel and swings both fists down, knocking an enemy into the ground. *'Typhoon Combo': Same as Aerial Claw Slash except ends by doing a wide claw attack and spinning forward. *'Crescent Moon Strike': After doing a Flying Double-Punch, Sonic does a flip and a series of straight punches, and bashes the enemy into the ground like the Shooting Star Combo. *'Hurricane Combo': After doing an Aerial Claw Slash, Sonic stretches and swings his arms in front and back of him, then spins, and does a reverse spin roundhouse punch. Special Attacks *'Were-Claw Charge': While dashing, Sonic does a slow cross chop, stunning them. *'Triple Wild Claw': While dashing, Sonic does several claw attacks. *'Spinning Needle Attack': Sonic does a Dash Jump and spins forward like a saw-drill in a torpedo fashion. *'Were-Rush': Sonic does a Dash Jump and performs a cross chop. *'Tricky Tornado Uppercut': While guarding, Sonic does a forward somersault and does a spinning uppercut into the air which throws the enemy into the air. Allows Aerial attacks into combos. *'Wild Werewhip': While guarding, Sonic stretches his arms behind him and swings them over his head, smashing the ground in front of him. *'Missile Punch': Sonic focuses energy into his hand and releases it, sending a huge arm and fist in the forward direction. *'Comet Punch': Similar to Missile Punch except Sonic focuses more energy into the attack, making his arm and fist stay out longer, causing massive damage. *'Were-Tornado': Sonic focuses energy into his hand which goes into his arms. When he releases it, he spins, stretching his arms out hitting anyone within distance. *'Were-Cyclone': Similar to Were-Tornado except Sonic focuses more energy into the attack, which he uses to do a reverse spin after the first spin. Weaknesses In this form, Sonic is slower compared to his normal form, which makes him less able to outrun his foes and forces him to adapt a new fighting style. When he falls in water he instantly drowns, like his normal form. Sonic is also unable to control this transformation, since it automatically ends when the sun comes up. The Werehog also often fails when trying to communicate with humans, since people usually are afraid of him because of his appearance, and therefore he cannot be very social. This takes a toll on Sonic, making him feel depressed and somewhat unable to face those he knows, as seen when Amy Rose does not recognize him while he was a werehog. Memorable Quotes *"Oh yeah! That's right baby!" - Sonic after getting an "S" rank in the 360/PS3 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"How do you like that, huh?" - Sonic after getting an "S" rank in the Wii/PS2 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman!" - Sonic after being transformed into a Werehog. *"I know little girls who are better with a hammer than you! Well Amy Rose, anyway." - Sonic after defeating the Dark Guardian in Shamar in the 360/PS3 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"Wow! I rule!" - Sonic after getting a "B" rank in the 360/PS3 version of Sonic Unleashed and after getting an "A" rank in the Wii/PS2 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"Do I need a reason to want to help out a friend?" - Sonic after Chip recovers his memory and tries to leave to fight Dark Gaia on his own. *"I'm fine. I just need to be careful who sees me like this!" - The second time Sonic turns into a Werehog. *"Uh oh! Did I fall on him?" - Sonic believing that he fell on Chip, causing him to lose his memory. *"Mister Monster Guy?! Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly." - After Chip called him "Mister Monster Guy". *"Aww, can I start over?" - After getting a D rank on the 360/PS3 version of Sonic Unleashed and after getting a B rank on the Wii/PS2 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"Hmm, not so bad!" - ''After getting a C rank on the 360/PS3 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"Hmm, not so hot." - After getting a C rank in the Wii/PS2 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"''Darn!" - After getting an E on the 360/PS3 version of Sonic Unleashed. Trivia *Sonic's gloves were torn apart during the first transformation. Because of this, Sonic the Werehog is one of the few non-robotic characters to not wear gloves. Oddly, when he turns back into normal Sonic, his gloves magically repair themselves. In the Xbox/PS3 version of Sonic Unleashed, Chip will even acknowledge this if you feed him enough by asking, "Where do you put your gloves at night?" *The term "Werehog" is derived from the words "werewolf" and "hedgehog." However, this is a misnomer, considering that the "were" in "werewolf" derives from the Old English "wer", meaning "man", which means he is incorrectly referred to as a "Manhog". *Sonic's ability to stretch and extend his arms in this form is a trait that several of Dark Gaia's minions possess, especially the Nightmare variant. This might be due to Dark Gaia's energy being the source of both Sonic the Werehog's and Dark Gaia's minions' powers. *Sonic the Werehog is the second of Sonic's transformations to have a profile on Sonic Channel, the first one being Super Sonic. His hands, muzzle, and a small portion of his chest are also blue instead of white. *In the 360/PS3 version of Sonic Unleashed, if a player would press the jump button while grabbing a ledge, the Werehog would perform a spin jump similar to Sonic's. *Sonic is shown to be more violent in this form, due to his more brutal way of fighting. *Sonic the Werehog is not the first character created by Sega to have elastic/stretchy arms: Ristar, another character conceived around the time of Sonic the Hedgehog, was the first in his 1996 debut Ristar the Shooting Star, along with Chaos from Sonic Adventure. *In 2009 a Sonic costume pack for Little Big Planet was released with a Werehog costume along with the Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman costumes. *The Werehog bears some resemblance to Darkspine Sonic, as both of them are more violent than Sonic in his usual form and use punches and kicks rather than energy and spinning attacks. Both of them are also powered by some kind of dark energy. In the Werehog's case, Dark Gaia energy powers him; and in Darkspine Sonic's, the World Rings of Hatred, Rage and Sadness, which are negative feelings. *In the PS3/360 versions, two of Sonic the Werehog's abilities are the Sho-Hog-Ken and Sho-Claw-Ken, which are direct references to Ryu, Ken and Akuma's Shoryuken from Street Fighter. His move Aerial Piledriver, however, looks similar to Zangief's signature move Spinning Piledriver. *Most of his stretching punch mannerisms are similar to Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece, such as his PS3/360 version Comet/Missile Punch and Crescent Moon Strike. *The Werehog shows up in the Off-Panel comic of Sonic Universe #29. After Scourge the Hedgehog's in Zone Jail, hoping to be able to at least beat someone else. The Werehog is seen right behind him sitting on a bench and answers "Just one", causing Scourge to angrily state how unfair it was. It is unknown how and why the Werehog is in Zone Jail, or how he exists separately from Sonic at all. **However, judging from the context of his reply, it's possible he's from an alternate zone where he is either indeed separate from that Zone's Sonic or that that Sonic is permanently a Werehog. *Sonic fought the Egg Dragoon as the Werehog at night. But moments later, when Dark Gaia becomes Perfect Dark Gaia, Amy states, "It was broad daylight a minute ago!", implying that it had been day for several hours. Amy was in Shamar, which is east of Eggmanland on the map screen, so it was at least sunrise in Eggmanland. If this is so, Sonic probably should not have fought the Egg Dragoon at night. **Granted, he was far underground, away from the sun, and near a large amount of Dark Gaia energy. *The Werehog is very similar to Dark Jak from Jak II: Renegade as they are both powered by dark forces (Dark Gaia/Dark Eco) and both can have upgrades to expand their attacks. Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Transformations Category:Anti-heroes